


Was neulich geschah – in Lemmington Spa

by Charena



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Lestrade macht Urlaub. Ein Spottgedicht, geschüttelt – bis es sich reimt...





	Was neulich geschah – in Lemmington Spa

Titel: Was neulich geschah – in Lemmington Spa  
Autor: Lady Charena (Februar 2002)  
Fandom: Sherlock Holmes  
Charaktere: Inspektor Lestrade, Mrs. Lestrade, OCs  
Rating: gen, pg, Gedicht, Humor  
Worte: 440  
Beta: T’Len

 

Summe: Lestrade macht Urlaub. Ein Spottgedicht, geschüttelt – bis es sich reimt...

 

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes, Doktor Watson, Emma Hudson und Detective Lestrade stammen aus der Feder Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Eine Verwendung in dieser Story erfolgt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen, noch Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

Was neulich geschah,  
in Lemmington Spa,  
was keiner in London sah...

Ich weiß es genau,  
weiß es von Lestrades Frau.  
Das Wetter war nicht besonders, zu lau.

Sie erzählte mir im Vertrauen,  
so unter Frauen,  
von des Schicksals Launen...

Sie liebt den Spaziergang zu früher Stund‘,  
denn daheim muss da raus der Hund.  
Und als sie so gingen am Strand, die Turmuhr gab grad sieben Uhr kund. 

Nun lag dort ein Mann tot im Sand,  
nicht versteckt - so dass leicht man ihn fand,  
oder trug ihn vielleicht die Flut an Land?

Mrs. Lestrade wurde blass vor Schreck,  
der Inspektor dagegen ganz keck,  
fand die Mittel heiligt der Zweck...

Sie waren eigentlich nur dort zum Kuren,  
doch der Inspektor sah Spuren,  
in weißem Sand, dem puren...

Nun weiß man, wie’s ist.  
Nie hat Urlaub ein Polizist.   
Sie lockten ihn weg – ganz ohne jede List.

Dem guten Inspektor wurd‘ die Zeit eh zu lang,  
und so war ihm nicht bang,  
als er aufbrach, zu machen wohl einen Fang...

Und mit dem Konstabler vor Ort,  
nach einem rasch getrunkenen Port,  
eilte er fort. 

Es fing alles ganz prachtvoll an,  
jeder schien zu kennen den Mann,  
er hatte einen Kahn, den man leihen sich kann.

So führte ihr ersten Weg sie zu seinem Haus,  
doch dort war niemand – nicht Mann, nicht Maus.  
Und auch nicht die Hausfrau, sie war wohl aus.

Man bekommt von Besuch von Scotland Yard nicht jeden Tag.  
Manch‘ einer die Fragen auch nicht mag.  
Ach, es ist schon eine Plag‘.

Der Inspektor, der niemals warten will,  
fing an zu suchen, laut und nicht still,  
doch das Fläschchen auf dem Tisch enthielt kein Gift – nur Dill.

Der Konstabler kichert und das regte Lestrade mächtig auf,  
suchte er doch Beweise und das möglichst zuhauf.  
„Was macht ihr Halunken hier? Raus!“

Es war der Mann vom Strand,  
trug nun ‘nen Verband.  
Sehr viel lebendiger, als man ihn fand...

Er ist empört. „Was heißt hier tot?  
Ich stolperte, fiel aus dem Boot.  
Mit diesen Touristen ist es eine Not!“

Nun weiß ich’s genau,  
von Lestrades Frau.  
Und sag’s nur Ihnen, weil ich Ihnen vertrau.

Was neulich geschah  
In Lemmington Spa  
Und die Leute lachen noch heute da…


End file.
